Rezzie
Rezzie '''(レジー), also known as '''Rez, is considered one of the strongest warriors in Pixtopia history, despite being relatively new to the scene. Despite his heroic deeds, his core ideology officially makes him one of the only active villains in the entirety of HOP. Appearance Rezzie is slightly below average in height, a lean well-built body, having brown hair, tan skin tone, and dark brown eyes. during the 3rd tournament, he wears an orange and black style clothing, having a black sleeveless shirt and long black pants with black gloves, boots and a belt. When he wears his Exotype armor, he gains shoulder plates, sleeves that cover his arms, chest, and neck. His hair also spikes up while wearing it. During the 4th tournament, his clothing changes. While retaining his glove, he now wears a white trimmed, short sleeve, a collared jacket which also is applied to his boots. He also wears a black and orange beneath his jacket. Personality Rezzie is a strong and capable fighter. He never backs down from a fight, even when facing up against fighters beyond his level. While he's certainly confident in his strength as a fighter, he's smart enough to gauge the strength of his enemies and their tactics. However, he can initially underestimate the strength of his opponents. He's shown to have a strong sense of honor and sportsmanship, which was displayed in the finals of the 3rd Tournament when he bumped fists with Nicole. Even when he did become champion, much like Ba'rard, he's never shown to take advantage or care of his fame or victory for his own gain. This is due to his belief that the worth of an object or status was directly correlated to its usefulness, and his status as a Champion of the Third Tournament held no value to him. He holds loyalty, friendship and teamwork to a high regard, as he was able to befriend Ba'rard work as a team with him throughout the 3rd tournament, allowing them to become champions. Especially when Evil Red was battling everyone, Rezzie put his faith and power onto Fernando, believing he's capable of stopping him. He has a some sense of humor, as he's willing to deal with Ba'rard antics, as well as laugh at Silver's jokes with the idea of Simon giving Ba'rard a back rub. Atop of that, when he makes a promise or threat, he does everything in his power to keep it. Rezzie was also a believer in self-mastery over one's powers and abilities, as he believed in the mastery of oneself will allow him to master the world around him. This open-minded approach to power and knowledge allowed him to dabble not only in his own powers, but in the technologies of Exo-Type and even some magic as well. He's also an avid explorer, and is often seen exploring for ruins and for lost artifacts from the Great War. Despite that, he is not without his darkness. Rezzie is a strong believer in meritocracy and deems equality as a perverted lie that tethers and stifles those who are truly gifted. He also believes that Pixtopia will eventually collapse on itself due to its societal and governmental failures; his disgust in this was so great that he even went into exile so that he will play no part in its self-destruction. In contrast to how he is in the Tournaments, he is completely ruthless when it comes to fighting for real. He will spare no mercy for his enemies and will eliminate them as brutally and horrifically as possible, regardless of their status or station. When the Kreefell Sisters took over Lance and Raijin to destroy his house and fight him, Rezzie initially intended to slaughter the two heroes and the Sisters, but circumstances allowed the four to live beyond that day. After his battles between Evil Red and his possessed friends, Rezzie's mindset likely changed to the darker side. It's possible that with his dark past and with what he had to go through, this caused Rezzie into thinking to change dramatically. Though he still shows honor and dignity towards those around him and to the laws and rules he follows, he's likely willing to show no mercy to those who go out of their way to attack him. Biography Background Not much is known about Rezzie's early years of being a fighter. Though it's likely that Rezzie had a rough life, which caused him to be an alcoholic. At some point in his life, Rezzie ran into Ba'rard while he was on a mission for Exotype. They both got along and became friends quickly. After Rah's invasion on Pixtopia, Dr.Groxel announces a tournament in Red's honor, challenging fighters across Pixtopia to face off against Pix-Bot. Rezzie decides to participate in the tournament after Ba'rard offered him in being his partner. Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga Rezzie and Ba'rard join the tournament and are introduced as Team 5. In their first battle, they face off against Randy and Ethan, labeled as Team 4. Starting out, neither Ethan or Randys managed to damage Ba'rard. Rezzie does his best to fight the duo but eventually loses due to ring out. However, Ba'rard managed to take Ethan out by ring out by a kick, while taking down Randy with a strong punch, causing Randy to go through the wall that enclosed the arena. With Ba'rard winning the match, Team 5 continues on to the next round. During the intermission, Rezzie is shown relaxing in the sideline alongside with Ba'rard. In their next match, Team 5 faces off against Fernando and Koba, labeled as Team 2. As the match beings, Fernando and Koba decide to take down Ba'rard first, causing Koba to create a tornado, distracting Ba'rard, allowing Fernando to get him out of the ring. Though Rezzie was able to take down Fernando, leaving Koba as his only obstacle to win the match. Eventually, Rezzie managed to defeat Koba, allowing him and Ba'rard to continue on to the finals. With the finals commencing, Rezzie and Ba'rard of Team 5 go against Onis and Nicole of Team 6. Rezzie initially faces off against Onis, until he switches places with Ba'rard and fights Nicole briefly, only to have both fight against Nicole, nearly causing her to get a ring out. As the battle rages on, Rezzie manages to grab Nicole, causing Onis to lose his guard, allowing Ba'rard the chance to beat Onis. Though Ba'rard managed to get rid of Onis, Nicole broke free of Rezzie's hands and gets knocked out of the ring. Even with Rezzie getting a ring out, Ba'rard manages to outmaneuver and get Nicole out of the ring, making Ba'rard and Rezzie of Team 5 the tag-team champion of Red's 3rd LSW Tournament. With Rezzie and Ba'rard being the new tag-team champions, Dr.Groxel asks them to face off against his latest creation, Pix-Bot. Despite their individual power, Pix-Bot managed to overpower both of them with little difficulty. Pix-Bot was able to copy and mimic their appearance, as well as their fighting style, inevitably, causing them to lose. Though the match was over, Red challenges Pix-Bot, nearly dying from Dr.Groxel's creation. The fellow participants decide to take down Pix-Bot in fear of becoming a potential threat. Rezzie and Ba'rard eventually recovers and decides to give everything they can against. Pix-Bot. Both Rezzie and Ba'rard charge one final attack against Pix-Bot, managing to overpower and destroy the machine for good. Dr.Groxel, in a fit of rage, decides to kill Red and everyone else in the tournament, though was quickly stopped by Red. Rezzie celebrates with his partner Ba'rard as the new champions, eventually celebrating and splitting their prize money in the end. With the tournament over, Rezzie heads out his own way, departing with Ba'rard and heads back home after the tournament. Heroes of Pixtopia Shorts Saga Red has decided to help in reconstructing the cities that were destroyed by Rah's invasion, he calls Rezzie if he's available in helping them out. Rezzie states that he doesn't get the time but should he find some time in his schedule, He's willing to help out Red. Just as Rezzie was about to relax back home, his house got destroyed by Lance (runner-up from Red's 2nd tournament) and fighter Raishin. Unsure as to why they attacked him home, they try to ambush Rezzie but managed to overwhelm them with his power. Rezzie deciding to not hold back on them decides to wear his Exotype Armor that was on the ground thanks the explosion of his house. After taking Lance and Raishin, Rezzie stands in front of the two witches of Kreefall Desert, Enora and Eva. Rezzie finds out that they are the ones who are taking control of Lance and Raishin, with their goal is to also take control of himself. Rezzie decides that taking them down is the best chance to release Lance and Raishin from their control. Rezzie, believing that now is not the time to play around, senses an extremely high battle power. As he was about to take them out, Lance and Raishin managed to make it in time to protect them. Once again, Rezzie takes them out, giving the witch sisters one final warning to release them or they'll die. Rezzie tells them that whatever power he felt, that power is a bigger threat than them. The witches take Rezzie's offer and escape, while they release the two fighters. Lance and Raishin regain conscious, feeling aggravated for having them take control of their will, though Lance remarks that he wanted to hitch with one of the witches. They also apologies for destroying Rezzie's home, to which Rezzie forgives. Afterward, MadCX, a friend of Rezzie, appears and says that the surge of power they felt is now a serious threat and that Evil Red has appeared. Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga With Evil Red announcing for the 4th tournament, asking for the top 10 strongest fighters in all Pixtopia, Rezzie, joins the tournament as one of the 10 strongest fighters in Pixtopia. Arriving at the floating island of Summer Fell Island, Evil Red starts the tournament by challenging them in pushing him from his position before the time limit runs out. Rezzie eventually faces Evil Red and succeeds in moving him from his position. Rezzie does try to reason with Evil Red but Evil Red continues on with his plan to destroy the fighters and all of Pixtopia. Rezzie then watches fighter Alonzo and Benji fight Evil Red, so that Rezzie and the others can see a glimpse of Evil Red's true power. They fail in beating Evil Red's challenge, ending the first round and continues on to the second round. Evil Red then challenges the fighters who passed to face their summoned slaved fighters. Rezzie has to face off against a unique purple Neo-Pixel Fighter as his challenger. Rezzie initially believed this would be easy, the Neo-Pixel Fighter managed to survive his barrage of attacks. Rezzie at first struggled to handle the Neo-Pixel Fighter but then takes it more serious. Rezzie tricks his enemy by creating a duplicate of himself, holding it down long enough to charge an energy blast, killing it and moving on to the next round. Soon, Evil Red's fighters were taken down, one able to take a few down, with Evil Red also reducing the remaining fighters, leaving the last three fighters be Fernando, Raijin, and Rezzie himself. Evil Red deciding to have fun with them decides to alter the morality of Raijin and Fernando. Evil Red commands them to face off against Rezzie, with Raijin want to take him down alone. Rezzie unable to revert them to their senses battles Rajin in an equal battle. They both end in a beam clash, with Rezzie having no choice but to take down Raijin, winning the battle. However, while exhausted and left wide open, Fernando shoots an energy beam through Rezzi and defeats him while he is weakened. Rezzie now defeated, Evil Red reverts Fernando senses, leaving Fernando in horror to what he has done to his friend. With Fernando being the last fighter to battle Evil Red, Rezzie and the others leave the floating island, waiting for the right time to battle Evil Red and call for extra assistance. With Evil Red deciding to start destroying Pixtopia, Rezzie and the other fighters do their best to take him down. Even with their combined might, Rezzie and the others fall, unable to do anything. Then, the past champions and runner-ups from red's tournaments arrive. Rezzie and the others regroup and decide to give their energy to Fernando in order to take down Evil Red. Rezzie briefly reunites with Ba'rard as they watch the battle between Evil Red and Fernando. Eventually, Fernando defeats Evil Red, bringing victory towards their side. Rezzie congrats Fernando for his victory, with his friend Ba'rard saying they should head out to eat and have him get a back rub, to which Silver (a former champion) makes a sly remark that first champion Zymon should do it. After the defeat of Evil Red, Rezzie having no place to live due to his being destroyed thanks to Lance and Raishin, now lives within the Ancient Forest. His friends are unaware of his current whereabouts. Power In his first appearance, Rezzie already shows a high level of power in comparison to others. Rezzie was given an official battle power level of 3,120 during the 3rd tournament, surpassing even Onis during Rah's invasion, with the only fighter to surpass him at the time being his partner, Ba'rard, with a power level of 3,480. As currently stands to the present day, while not the strongest, Rezzie is certainly among the top 5 strongest heroes in Pixtopia. Rezzie was capable of combating Randy (who had a power level of 720 during the 2nd tournament) while holding back. He struggled to face Randy and Ethan at the same time, though it's likely Rezzie was holding back, as he only lost due to ring out and is more than capable of fighting others who are actually equal to his power. When facing Fernando and Koba, they underestimated Rezzie's power believing Ba'rard was the bigger threat. Rezzie was able to catch Fernando off guard while he was busy fighting Ba'rard. Even when facing off against Koba, who's Fernando's partner and likely rivaling him in power, Rezzie managed to beat via knockout rather than ring out. Once Rezzie had to battle Onis and Nicole, Rezzie was capable of equally matching Onis who was considered a candidate of the "strongest fighter in Pixtopia." Rezzie did lose to Nicole but it was only due to having her break out of his guard and by ring out, not by being overpowered by Nicole. When Rezzie faces Pix-Bot, both Rezzie and Ba'rard individually struggle to beat the robot. Though once Rezzie and Ba'rard charge up and attack Pix-Bot together, they were capable of destroying the robot. After an unknown time has passed since the 3rd tournament, Rezzie has gotten stronger since then. Rezzie was able to defeat both Lance and Raishin even before wearing his Exotype armor. Although, Rezzie does note that neither were using their true power due to the magic spell the witches used on them prevents them from using their full potential. Once he does wear his Exotype armor, all of his abilities and power increases. He manages to take down Lance and Raishin a second time faster than before. Rezzie was also capable of killing the witches anytime he wanted but instead gave them a chance to retreat. During the 4th tournament, Rezzie was considered as the 10 strongest fighters to participate in Evil Red's tournament. Rezzie managed to move Evil Red from his position as his first challenge, although he was suppressed at the time. Rezzie then had to battle a Neo-Pixel Fighter that Evil Red summoned. Fernando and Alonzo noted that Rezzie was more than capable of defeating it, of which a normal Red Neo-Pixel Fighter a power level of 500. Although, this Purple Neo-Pixel Fighter was strong enough to make Rezzie struggle to bit, causing him to get serious, having to rely on his duplication technique in order to beat it. Afterward, Rezzie had to battle an Evil Raijin, being one of the last strongest fighters in Pixtopia. Both were equal in power, although Rezzie was likely holding back in order from not wanting to kill Raijin. Even when feeling exhausted from fighting Raijin, Rezzie managed to survive an energy beam pierced through his torso by Fernando. Even after fighting throughout the tournament, feeling exhausted and dmaged by Fernando, he managed to hold his own and fight on par with Raijin and double team Evil Red. However, even with the help of others, Rezzie was unable to defeat Evil Red. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Rezzie possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Rezzie can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Rezzie is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Rezzie having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Rezzie is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Rezzie moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Rush Charged Punch - '''A straight fist that charges straight to the target enemy. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * 'Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Alternatively, he can suppress his own energy signature to hide from others. * '''Ki Transfer -' Rezzie has the ability the transfer his energy onto others for a temporary boost in power. * 'Healing - '''Rezzie has the rare ability to use transferred energy to accelerate the healing process in others and heal their minor or moderate wounds. Miraculously enough, Rezzie was somehow able to heal mortal wounds inflicted on himself alone. So far, he's the only Pixtopian to display this skill. * '''Duplication -' Rezzie can make a copy of himself that can help during combat. * 'Magical Mastery - '''Rezzie, due to his training after the fourth tournament, has developed both an affinity and considerable resistance to affects from magic. This allows him to utilize an array of spells and rituals that are unbeknownst of any Pixtopian. Currently, he's the only Pixtopian with the ability to utilize magic. * '''Exotype Armor: '''Thanks to Ba'rard and his connection with the company Exotype, Rezzie was given his own personal battle armor. His battle armor increases his power, defense, and speed, making him much stronger than how he is in Base form. Battles '''Pre -' '''Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga * Rezzie vs Nezha (Victory) * Rezzie vs Targon Executioner (Executioner retreated) Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga ''' * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Randy & Ethan (Victory) * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Fernando & Koba (Victory) * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Nicole & Onis (Victory) * Ba'rard & Rezzie vs Pix-Bot (Victory) '''Heroes of Pixtopia: Shorts Saga * Rezzie vs Lance and Raijin (Victory) Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga * Rezzie vs Evil Red Qualifier (Victory) * Rezzie vs Neo Pixel Fighter (Victory) * Rezzie vs Raijin (Victory) Trivia * Ba'rard and Rezzie are the first to win a tag-team tournament. * Rezzie used to be a hard alcoholic back in his younger days but wound up quitting cold turkey after the 4th Tournament. Instead, he has chosen to switch his addiction towards coffee instead, where he's become a connoisseur. * Rezzie is the only known Pixtopian capable of using magic. * Rezzie is the only known Pixtopian with healing abilities. Quotes * "I'm trying ''REALLY ''hard to be a good person." * "One thing I know about people is that without grander purpose, they're just nothing more than cold, animalistic things." * "Have you ever wondered what would happen if a regular person were to gain powers like us? Turns out that they turn into psychotic megalomaniacs. Fucking rabid demons. Very rarely do they become heroes." * "So, we going to sit here all day and have a staring contest?" * "Alright, let's get to work." * "Stand back, boys." * "Stay and be killed. Release them and you'll live. But don't ever return or you will be slaughtered."